


so it goes

by kimsunggyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Officer, Anal Sex, Getting Together, Kink, M/M, Pining, Smut, also johnny has 0 patience, doyoung and his 7287 kinks, doyoung is a mood, doyoung is kinda shameless, doyoung is so annoying i love him, its my first time writing lemon im so sorry, jaehyun is a het sorry about that, jaehyun is completely OBLIVIOUS and i respect him for that, johnny 24/7 stressed, johnny calls doyoung a brat every opportunity he gets, johnny is actually v sweet, my friend said its funny, simyeong best girl, stan bvndit, theres fluff at some point!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsunggyu/pseuds/kimsunggyu
Summary: johnny is the querulous captain of seoul's police major crimes division, while doyoung is a careless young man who spends most of his time busy partying up all night. they simply cannot stand each other, so they decide to use all of that loathing as some sort of fuel to discount their deepest frustrations on each other, because sometimes the best way to deal with things is to let hatred turn into a bond that can never be thorn apart.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the after effect of silent reading yay! got inspiration from that and here i am now. i finished it three days ago and i already miss them *sighs*
> 
> i must apologize in advance because i haven’t written anything in a while so yeah this might be terrible sorry also sorry for the lemon part idk if that’s good or not it’s my first time writing that [37 crying emojis]

**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Monday, 8:00 AM.**

“Ok, but where’s the file?”

The girl asking was young, probably with an age around 25, with a long blonde bleached hair tied in a high ponytail, light brown furious eyes and frowned eyebrows. She seemed very stressed and, in fact, she was.

“I- I don’t know…The-” The boy kind of being scolded said in a trembling voice, but got interrupted halfway.

“You’re lucky boss is late, but he’s gonna be here anytime soon and now you’re telling me you don’t even know where the file is?” The girl complained again.

“Hey, Lee,” A third voice suddenly joined the conversation, “Go easy on him, it’s only the beginning of his second week.”

The man was sitting next to them playing with a pen, apparently relaxed. He had dark brown hair and equally dark eyes, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Sorry,” She said, but it was clear that it wasn’t a very sincere apology, “You deal with the typhoon when it arrives, then.”

“Alright.” He agreed right away, as if knowing there was no way he would get in trouble.

“Do you want a cup of coffee? I’ll go get some because I haven’t eaten anything ever since I got here this morning.”

“Same, actually. So yeah, sure, here, take my mug.” He handed the cup to her and watched the girl walking away, then looked at the boy being scolded earlier, “Hey, don’t take it to your heart, she’s not usually like that, this case is just taking a _lot_ of our sanity away.”

“Don’t worry, I understand,” He smiled at the other, “But I better get going and see if I can find that file.”

“Good luck.” 

“Thank you, sir.”

Just as he was about to leave, hurried footsteps came from the corridor behind him.

“Jung, we’re out of sugar, hope you don’t min-” She was coming out from the breakroom holding two mugs, but stopped as soon as she saw who had just arrived.

_Seo Youngho_.

The boss.

A six feet tall and muscular man.

His face was dark, his black hair was slightly messy, his skin a bit sweaty and the cigarette that was almost always hanging by the corner of his mouth apparently wasn’t there, indicating the reason he’s late was probably related to the fact something might have happened to his car.

Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to look at him, a group of roars could be heard.

Except it was not necessarily because of his appearance or because he was the boss.

But because he had a giant bouquet in one of his hands and was walking straight to Jung Jaehyun’s desk.

He roughly put the flowers on the desk, said something in a low voice that made the owner of it, now staring at the colorful plants, slightly blush and walked away.

“Good morning,” He said, stopping in front of the door of his office with his back facing everyone, “Conference room in five.”

“That’s… the worst confession I have ever seen.” Someone said after seeing him walk in and close the door.

The girl from earlier quickly went to the desk, put the mug in front of him and simply snatched the bouquet away with her hands, inspecting it and catching the card that came with it.

“ _Bla bla bla bla bla_ , god, this is so fucking corny, _bla bla bla,_ more corny stuff, _bla bla bla Kim-_ wait, what? It’s signed Kim, is this really it?”

“Yeah, _Kim._ ”

“Little shit, you two scared the fuck out of us.” She shoved the flowers in his face.

“Hey, be careful,” He gently held the bouquet and put it aside, “What did I even do?”

“We thought boss was confessing to you,” Someone behind her said, “Tsk, turns out it’s just your girlfriend.”

“You lied to us, Jung.”

“Guys, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, _alright_ , we can see these are _clearly_ from your _mom._ ”

“I said conference room, why are you all standing there for?” 

Everyone immediately went silent.

  
  


**Outside the 31st Precinct, Seoul, Monday, 11:47 AM.**

“Well, it’ll be mostly the three of us working on this case,” Youngho explained, “But don’t hesitate to ask the others to help you two with anything you need. It’s their job anyway.”

“Alright, boss.” The girl from earlier quickly agreed, “Are we going back to write our reports now?”

“No, we’re going back to have lunch.” He hit her forehead with one of his fingers, “I heard you two only had coffee for breakfast today, don’t worry and let the reports for the afternoon.”

“God bless you, dude.” Jaehyun celebrated without ceremony.

They started walking towards the place their car was parked.

“Boss, can I also call you Johnny?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because me and Jaehyun know each other for several years, we are almost 30 and you’re not even-“

His steps stopped and his voice was interrupted by someone who happened to have parked just beside them. The young man had a stylish, and purposely messy, black hair with blue highlights, expensive sunglasses and an all-black outfit. He was leaning against his super flashy sports car and carried with him a coquettish smile.

“Hello, Mr. Officer, may I take you to have lunch with me?”

Youngho narrowed his eyes.

“You may not.” He said and started walking again.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” He was still smiling, but it didn’t look gentle at all.

The girl raised her eyebrows, more than interested in that conversation.

“What are you even doing here?”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise it was a crime to walk freely around _your_ town. Please do arrest me.” He positioned his hands, offering both of his wrists.

Youngho’s expression grew uglier.

“Jae, please come with me before it’s too late and the old man decides to really take his handcuffs.” He took off his sunglasses and put them on his shirt.

“Jaehyun can’t go with you, he’s busy, he needs to write his report,” Youngho said, “It has to be at least one thousand words long.” He then added.

“Boss, didn’t you just say we were going to have lun-”

“ _Simyeong_.” Jaehyun whispered, “ _Shhh_.”

“Oh, Jae, your boss seems to be a little obsolete,” He sighed, “It’s probably his age acting.”

“Oh, Doyoung, with your age I believe you’re late to your kindergarten classes.”

“Guys,” Jaehyun interrupted them, “Can you please stop? She’s clearly bothered.”

“Oh, not at all,” Simyeong gestured, “Don't mind me, please do continue.” A smile appearing on her face.

“Why don’t I drop you and the beautiful lady by your building? My car is pretty big, I’m sure you two are tired from following the old man around for the entire morning.” He smiled wide.

“You two. Inside my car. Now.”

“ _Yes, boss_.” They both replied.

After seven minutes of driving in pure silence, Simyeong, not fearing for her life at all, decided to ask something bold.

“So…” Jaehyun, sitting next to Youngho, looked at her and mouthed “ _please don’t_ ” but she didn’t seem to mind him, “Who’s the cute _chaebol_?”

“Are you being paid to stare at cute boys or to protect the population, Simyeong?”

“This is a matter of security, boss.”

“How so?”

“First, he somehow precisely found us in a random police station; second, his car is following us; third, the sexual tension between the both of you is almost as powerful as a bomb.”

Jaehyun facepalmed.

“I’m sorry, what the fuck did you just say, Lee?”

“That his car is following us.” She smiled innocently.

  
  


**Outside the Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Monday, 12:23 PM.**

“So… can I go have lunch or not?”

“No, report first. Two thousand words.” He once again hit her forehead, “You’re lucky enough I’m not arresting you for that big mouth.”

“I was wrong, boss.”

“Right, you should write that down on your report.” He said while calling a traffic guard with his hand.

“Yes, sir?”

“You see that car over there?” He pointed to Doyoung’s, “He can’t park here, charge him.”

“Dude-” Jaehyun said and Youngho simply lifted a finger, indicating for him to stop.

“And there’s no need to be generous, that brat has a lot of money.”

Less than two minutes after that the guard was back with a rather weird expression.

“What happened?”

“I told him it was $200.”

“And?”

“He gave me $1,000 and said he would be there until his time expires.” He said in a low voice, “He also asked me to tell Officer Jung to go over there.”

Youngho, both hands on his waist, looked at Doyoung in disbelief, receiving a smile and a wave in response.

“You…” He furiously pointed at Jaehyun, “You did this. You find a way to get rid of him. I’m out.”

He said and rushed inside the building.

“Doyoung.” Jaehyun said, approaching him.

“Jae.” He displayed a big smile.

“Johnny’s pretty mad.”

“I can see, I’m happy.” He started playing with the details of his pants, “Did you like the flowers?”

“They’re lovely, but…”

“But…?” He made a sad face.

“You can’t keep doing that so… _exaggeratedly_.”

“I can’t keep trying to seduce you?”

Jaehyun sighed.

“Yeah, _that_.”

Doyoung smiled.

“Since you’re not gonna be able to have lunch with me, then can we have dinner together instead?”

“Sorry, I’m gonna have dinner here, we’ll be working until late today because of the reports.”

“Then can I at least take you home?” He suggested, “Just tell me the time and I’ll be here.”

“Alright, then.”

  
  


**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Monday, 12:36 PM.**

“Jung.” Simyeong called him.

“What?”

“Sit down,” She patted the chair next to her, “What’s with those two?”

“Can we do that later? I have to write the two-thousand-words-long report.”

“Boss didn’t mean it, he told me to eat first.”

Jaehyun sighed, defeated, and sat next to her.

“We got to know him around 8 years ago.”

“That much? Wasn’t he a kid?”

“Teenager, he’s only three years younger than you.”

“So how did you meet and how did they end up like that?”

“He went to the precinct we used to work and reported a crime.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah, right after school,” He paused, “About his father.”

“What?”

“His father’s super rich, but there’s also a lot of illegal shit involved and… Well, he came to report that.”

“He was fourteen?”

“Yeah… and that’s not even the worst part,” She frowned, “His mom had passed away a few years before that so… If we arrested the guy back then he’d be alone.”

“And what happened?”

“We didn’t have enough evidence, so we couldn’t arrest him… The man was barely home, so Johnny joked that maybe the kid just wanted some attention, but he didn’t know Doyoung was listening and took what he said really seriously.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah, but like, he didn’t know about it and that was really just a joke, because he even kept investigating privately on his own… I remember he would spend several nights without sleeping and, if I’m not mistaken, it was back then that his addiction to coffee and cigarettes really started.”

“Holy shit… and what happened after all of that?”

“I felt bad for the kid alone in that big house and knowing he'd probably use all of his free time to find something against his father, I was afraid the old man would suspect anything at any moment and that kind of motivated me to invite him to hang out at my place whenever I was off duty or just at the precinct busy with paperwork. He and Johnny didn’t get along but Johnny would always ask me about him, how he was doing and even gave me some stuff he had bought for Doyoung, telling me to keep it as a secret so he wouldn’t know it was him behind the gift.”

“That does not sound like boss at all.”

Jaehyun laughed.

“Johnny got enough evidence after a few years, but…”

“Oh no, I hate that word.”

“Coincidentally, his father got into a car crash and… well, he’s been in a coma ever since.”

“So the case is still open?”

“Yeah.”

“And does your guy know boss has the evidence?”

“He doesn’t.”

“Well, why haven't any of you said anything to him?”

“Doyoung grew up with a stupid idea that Johnny didn’t believe him and their... _acid_ personality hasn’t contributed at all to their relationship through these years, so…”

“It's pointless, it wouldn’t change anything.”

“Yeah, basically.”

“What a freaking story… Boss is so fucking unlucky.”

“ _Why are you two discussing my luck?_ ”

“Holy shit, boss, I nearly got a heart attack.”

“Watch your dirty mouth.”

“Sorry.”

“What were you discussing?”

“How you always lose whenever you play 21.” Jaehyun said.

“That’s absolutely not true, Simyeong. Don’t listen to him. All fake.”

“I wouldn’t dare, boss.”

“And this is why you’re my favorite child.”

“Do I have to remember you what she said in the car about you and a certain someone?”

Youngho glared at him and walked away.

“The only reason I’m not beating the shit out of you it’s because you told me their story.” Simyeong said after he left.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, teasing her.

“Hey, did you really get a girlfriend?”

“I haven’t.”

“Then who sent you those flowers? Like, who’s insane enough to be in love with you?”

“He’s not in love with me.”

“ _He?_ Aren’t you straight?”

“I am, that’s exactly why I said he’s not in love with me. He’s just playing around.”

“Does _he_ specifically know you’re straight?”

“Well, I can assure you he knows what he’s doing.”

She narrowed her eyes.

“Are you guys going on dates?”

“Not really.”

“Care to elaborate that?”

“No, I have a lunch to eat and a report to write.” He got up and ruffled her hair, destroying her neat ponytail.

“ _Fuck you, Jung._ ”

  
  


**Doyoung’s car, Seoul, Monday, 07:36 PM.**

“So, how’s your day?”

“Same as always, wrote a few reports, interrogated a few people, got interrogated… What about you?”

“Got interrogated?”

“Because of your flowers and just... _you._ ”

“Oh,” He smiled “That’s such an honor.”

“You’re honored to know you got me in trouble?”

“I’m honored to know I played a huge part in your day.”

“You’re terrible, Doyoung.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” He smiled again, “And my day was quite the same as always, office life is boring.”

“It’s boring because you’re the president of the company.”

“That’s why I paid a visit to you earlier, so I could cheer up a little.”

“And did it work?”

“It did, yeah.”

“Even with Johnny there?”

“I like to select only the nice parts of the day to recall, I don’t usually focus on the bad part.”

“That’s a very useful mentality.”

“Thanks, I appreciate the compliment.”

“So… Have you been going out with Jungwoo?”

“Once or twice in a week, I don’t have energy to party every day like him.”

“And do you usually have a good time?”

“God, Jae, I feel like I’m having an appointment with my psychologist.”

“Sorry.” He gave a small laugh.

“It’s fine,” He stopped the car, “We’re here, handsome.”

“Thanks for the ride, Doyoung,” He left the car and walked until he was beside his window, “Take this.” He put something on his hand.

“What-“

“I love your company.”

Doyoung raised his eyebrows and looked at his hand, frowning as soon as he saw what was that.

“But you and I both know changing someone’s sexuality is not a thing, even though you’re very handsome.”

Doyoung opened his mouth but no sound came out.

“Whatever you’re doing… just don’t cause too much trouble, alright?” Jaehyun patted his shoulder, “I’ll be going upstairs now, good night.”

  
  


**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Thursday, 09:36 AM.**

“Where’s Jung?” Youngho stopped in front of his office, asking everyone outside.

“Interrogation room with Lee, I think.” Someone said.

“Who are they interrogating?”

“Two guys who were near the place the murder happened, apparently.”

“Two?” He frowned.

Deciding to wait for them to finish, he headed to the break room to get some coffee.

“Good morning, Captain.” Someone was already there waiting for the coffee machine to finish its work.

“Good morning, Doyo-“ He stopped midway, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Can’t you see? Getting coffee.” He said, like it was extremely obvious.

“In the _building_.” He crossed his arms.

“Accompanying my friend,” He picked the paper cup, “Jae said I could make myself at home.” He smiled.

“Of course he did,” He put his fingers on his temple, clearly stressed. Doyoung was delighted, “Wait, your friend?”

“He seems to be suspect of something.” 

“Something? We’re investigating a murder.”

“Suspect of murder, then.” He said naturally.

Youngho immediately turned away and started walking in the direction of the surveillance room, Doyoung closely following behind him with his cup of coffee.

He stared at one of the monitors with a big frown in his face and reached for his pocket, starting to look for his package of cigarettes, soon picking one.

“ _Fuck, forgot my lighter._ ” He whispered.

“Need fire?” He offered.

“Thanks.” He reached for the lighter without looking back, lighting the cigarette, now looking more relaxed.

“Coffee?” He offered the cup.

“Actually, yeah, and here’s your lighter. Thanks again.” 

He gave the first sip when he finally seemed to realize something and turned away.

“You…”

“Glad I could help.” Doyoung smiled.

“This is your cup.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

“The cup you drank from.”

“Yes, sir.” His grin became bigger.

Youngho looked like he was about to spit it all out, but knowing he couldn’t spill on the security equipment, he forcefully finished drinking the liquid inside his mouth.

“Who told you you’re allowed to come here?” Now he was mad.

“Jae, technically.” He said with innocence.

“Get out.” Youngho shoved the cup back into his hand.

“But-“

“Get. Out.”

Doyoung turned away and left to the parking lot, a huge smile on his face.

  
  


**Outside the Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Thursday, 11:18 AM.**

“Doyoung.” Jaehyun appeared with an apologetic face.

“Yeah?” He leaned back on his seat.

“Jungwoo is not getting released today.”

“Oh, alright.”

“So… you can leave.”

“I’m staying.”

“Don’t waste your time in a parking lot, buddy. You have a company to run.”

“I’m fine, Jae. Both my phones are fully charged and also,” He lifted the old game switch he was holding, not suitable at all with his character, “I have this, so I have plenty of entertainment.” He flashed a quick smile.

“Alright… Sorry I can’t let you stay inside anymore, Johnny’s pissed again.”

“It’s okay, I don’t work there so it’s probably inconvenient for everyone for me to be around.”

“You’re nice when you’re like this.”

“I’m always nice.” He raised his eyebrows.

Jaehyun leaned against the car.

“Let’s have lunch together later?”

Doyoung looked astonished for a moment.

“Sure.”

Jaehyun was about to leave, but he noticed Doyoung’s hand next to his waist and gave him an inquiring look.

“These handcuffs are kinda nice,” He said, already touching it, “Can you give me one as a souvenir?”

“Why would you even want handcuffs?”

“...”

“... _Gross,_ Doyoung.” Jaehyun walked away with a hand covering his face in shame, leaving behind Doyoung, who was about to choke for laughing too hard.

“ _Are you sure you’re straight?_ ” Simyeong was by the entrance of the building, whispering to Jaehyun her question.

“Yes?” Jaehyun replied, confused.

“You seem uncertain of your answer.”

“I _am_ straight.”

“I just saw you lean down and kiss the guy through the window and then you left there like you just said goodbye to your boyfriend.”

“We were _talking._ ”

“Yeah, both use _tongue_.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

“Jung, no one’s gonna judge you. In fact, mostly everyone already suspects.”

“Suspects of what? I’m literally straight.”

“Sounds like an urban legend.”

Jaehyun looked at the sky and gave the deepest sigh he had ever given in his entire life.

“Do you wanna go out tonight?”

“What?”

“...So that I can prove I’m straight.”

“Sweetie, I am not _that_ desperate,” Jaehyun stared at her with an ugly face, “Unless you invite me to go drink and pay everything I order.”

“We have work tomorrow, I don’t think-“

“Jung, relax, I’m joking,” She slapped his shoulder, “Your sexuality is none of my business, I just think you look less stupid whenever you’re trying to justify yourself,” Simyeong laughed, “Come on, let’s get back inside.” She started to leave.

“Ok, but do you actually wanna go have a few drinks tomorrow after work?”

She turned around and quirked her eyebrows.

  
  


**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Thursday, 06:45 PM.**

“Where’s Captain Seo?”

“His office.”

The man hurriedly gave a brief set of knocks on the door.

“Yes?” Youngho soon appeared outside, closing the door behind him.

“That person from before…” 

“What person?”

“The one you told me to charge.” 

Youngho frowned.

“What about him? Did he cause any trouble?”

“Not exactly, it’s just that his car’s parked outside since this morning. I’ve been telling him to leave since lunch but he keeps giving me money and saying I can charge him for the whole day. But now it's already getting dark and he-“

“Wait, he’s still outside?”

“Well, yes.”

“Did he leave the car at some point during the day?”

“Not that I’ve seen, sir.”

_“Fucking brat_.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry, sir?”

“Nothing, don’t worry. I’ll go talk to him.”

“Oh, alright.”

He went back to his office and grabbed the forgotten cellphone on his desk.

_“Yes? Who’s this?”_

_“You don’t have my number saved?”_

_“I’m surprised you have mine, grandpa.”_

_“You do know I’m the same age as Jaehyun, right?”_

_“He’s five days younger than you.”_

_“Wait, so you’re telling me you know when my birthday is?”_

_“...” A cough was heard on the other side, “I know when Jaehyun’s birthday is.”_

_“...” That logic didn’t seem quite right, but he decided to stay quiet, “He’s already left.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Jaehyun, he already went home, so you should probably leave as well.”_

_“I know, he said goodbye to me when he was leaving.”_

_“If you know then why are you still here?”_

_Doyoung sighed._

_“Captain, are you really that busy?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I’m less than two minutes away, but you decided to call me.”_

_“The less I see you, the better my day.”_

_Doyoung seemed to have chuckled._

_“I’ll be hanging up now,” He suddenly said, “You too should go home. It’s already late, Captain.”_

And then the call ended.

Youngho was absorbed in his thoughts, but got back to reality after hearing a knock on the door of the room, only then getting away from the window he was using to look at the expensive car and its owner outside.

  
  


**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Friday, 08:03 AM.**

The entire floor seemed to be possessed.

Youngho was exhausted and definitely not in the mood for whatever the fuck that was.

“What’s going on?” He lightly bumped his hand on Simyeong’s shoulder, who was busy eating a croissant.

“I have a date tonight.”

_“In the office._ ”

“Oh,” She finished chewing her precious croissant, “Your boyfriend bought and brought breakfast for everyone.”

“Why the fuck is Doyoung here?”

“So you admit he _is_ your boyfriend.”

He slapped the back of her head.

“ _Lee_.”

“I was wrong, boss.”

“Where’s your two thousand words long report?”

“I’ll tell you where he is if you don’t bring up that topic anymore.”

“ _Deal_.”

“Outside, in the parking lot.” She took a sip of a juice box, “Didn’t you see _that_ car when you’re parking?”

“My car is under repair since last week, I didn’t walk around the parking lot when I arrived.”

“You came here walking?” She took another quick sip, “No wonder you’ve been sweaty the whole week. How far is it?”

“Jogging, actually,” He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, “Nearly five kilometers.”

“ _Are you training to run a marathon?_ ”

Youngho got so startled he nearly lost his balance and slipped.

“Now he’s behind you.” She said, taking another long sip.

“Thanks for nothing.” He hit her head with his finger.

“Keeping an eye on me, grandpa?”

“Yeah, sometimes you can cause more trouble than the people inside our interrogation rooms.”

Doyoung squeezed a smile.

“Have you eaten?”

“If I hadn’t I’m pretty sure I’d have fainted by now.”

“Boss, don’t be so rude.”

“Lee, I’m three steps away from crushing that juice box.”

“I was wrong, boss.”

“This place looks a lot like a dictatorship.” Doyoung commented and received an aggressive glare from Youngho, “See? That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Get out.”

“I hope you enjoy the breakfast, I asked them to separate the poisoned one for you.”

“I’m personally going to take you out if you don’t leave this room in five seconds.”

“That’s really rude of you.”

“Five.”

“Oh my, you’re actually counting.”

“Four.”

“So this is what I get for being kind?”

“Three.”

“Seems like you don’t have the word ‘gratitude’ in your vocabulary.”

“Two.”

“Grandpa, are you really kicking me out?”

“One.”

“ _I’d like to see you try.”_ He grinned.

In the next second Youngho grabbed his arm and effortlessly pulled him away to the entrance of the building. Doyoung didn’t stop smiling for a single moment the entire way. 

  
  


**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Friday, 11:39 AM.**

Youngho closed the curtain of the window he was using to look at the sports car outside and sighed.

_How many meals has that brat actually skipped?_

He walked to the door of his office and opened the door.

“Lee.”

“Yes, boss?”

“Go... You know what? Never mind. It’s not my problem and he’s a grownup.”

“Well said, boss!” She cheerfully said to him, “ _No wonder that kid calls him ‘grandpa’, his brain is at least 74._ ” She whispered after seeing him go back inside to his office.

Youngho sighed, said ‘ _you’re stupid’_ in a low voice and unlocked his phone.

**_11:41 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: where are u_

**_11:41 AM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: working?_

**_11:41 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: yeah but like_

 **_johnny_** _: where_

**_11:41 AM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: my desk?_

 **_jaehyun_** _: are u ok_

**_11:42 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: no_

 **_johnny_** _: when u get free pls go check if the demon in our parking lot has eaten anything yet_

**_11:42 AM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: damn u really UNWELL_

 **_jaehyun_** _: dont worry ill make sure he wont starve to death_

**_11:42 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: great_

 **_johnny_** _: i cant believe i am babysitting a 22 y/o_

**_11:42 AM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: he calls u grandpa so that makes sense_

**_11:42 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: first of all_

 **_johnny_** _: i am 29_

 **_johnny_** _: second,_

 **_johnny_** _: you as well_

 **_johnny_** _: and third_

 **_johnny_** _: fuck you <3 _

He put his phone down. Talking to Jaehyun physically hurt.

  
  


**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Friday, 03:22 PM.**

“Boss, are you alright?” Someone asked behind him.

“Hm?” He asked without turning back.

“Detective Yoon said you’ve been staring at the window for the past fifteen minutes.” He cleared his throat, “I told her maybe you’re just thinking, but you keep drinking from your mug and the mug is empty. Is there any suspicious car outside or are you perhaps feeling unwell?”

“Oh, true.” He looked inside the mug, “Sorry, I’m just spacing out, no need to worry.”

_Why am I like this._

_None of this would be happening if Jaehyun had sent him away that day outside the precinct._

_I need a cigarette._

**_03:23 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: did he have lunch_

**_03:23 PM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: yea dude_

**_03:23 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: are u sure_

**_03:23 PM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: yes._

 **_jaehyun_** _: i personally took something for him to eat_

 **_jaehyun_** _: but if u r so worried u could like_

 **_jaehyun_** _: talk to him_

**_03:24 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: nice joke dude_

**_03:24 PM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: this is exactly why i hate gay people_

**_03:24 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: but hey_

 **_johnny_** _: havent u already told him his friend is not going to be released until monday_

**_03:24 PM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: you talk as if he would ever listen to me_

 **_jaehyun_** _: he’s literally doyoung_

**_03:25 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: he’s gonna spend the whole weekend inside that car?_

 **_johnny_** _: how is he even sleeping_

**_03:25 PM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: awww u worried_

**_03:25 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: shut up i’m not_

 **_johnny_** _: im curious_

 **_johnny_** _: its different_

**_03:25 PM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: i def believe u champ <3 _

**_jaehyun_** _: u could try to make him leave tho_

 **_jaehyun_** _: 1/10 times your scolding actually works so idk_

 **_jaehyun_** _: maybe you’re lucky today_

**_03:25 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: im not that desperate_

**_03:25 PM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: you sound like simyeong_

**_03:26 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: btw she said she has a date tonight_

 **_johnny_** _: ill kill that mf if he does anything to make her unhappy_

**_03:26 PM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: wait she called it a date??_

**_03:26 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: wait what_

 **_johnny_** _: jaehyun?_

**_03:26 PM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: i_

 **_jaehyun_** _: gotta go_

 **_jaehyun_** _: i left the faucet open_

 **_jaehyun_** _: and my dog is on fire_

  
  


**Outside the Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Friday, 08:35 PM.**

Youngho leaned on the flashy sports car and knocked twice on the window. The glass slowly rolled down and showed the face of a man with a questioning look.

“How rare. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He gave him a coquettish smile.

Youngho lowered his arm and showed him the bottle of wine he was holding.

“Unlock the doors.”

He quirked his eyebrows.

“Yes, _officer_.”

Youngho walked around and entered the car, sitting next to him, not saying anything.

“Forgot your lines, grandpa?”

“Shut up.”

“You invaded my car and now you’re trying to silence me? I’m pretty sure that’s against the law.” He rested his arm on the top of his seat and turned his body to face him, “ _It’s called power abuse_.”

Youngho rolled his eyes and took a sip of the wine, passing it to Doyoung, making him frown.

“Weren’t you the one complaining that you drank from the same cup as me?”

“People change, I guess.” He equally turned his body to face him.

Doyoung didn’t seem to be really expecting an answer, so he just drank a mouthful of wine and handed the bottle back to him.

“I did spit inside of the bottle, though.” He grinned.

Doyoung’s eyes went big.

“You’re a fucking asshole.” He seemed to be enraged.

“I’m joking.” He laughed, “You should have seen your face.”

“ _I’ll fucking kill you_.” He rolled his eyes.

That made Youngho laugh even more.

“Like, _how_ would you kill me?” He asked still with a smile, winking and downing another sip of the bottle of wine.

“Probably poison,” He got the bottle back, “I’d probably enjoy seeing you suffer.”

“That’s so super-rich-scum-bad-guy-plot-drama-like.”

“I don’t deal well with blood,” He explained, “And I _am_ super rich, a scum and a bad guy.”

“Oh, that’s indeed true,” He seemed to be busy thinking and forgot to drink the wine, “And what about my body?”

“Do you really want me to describe how I’d cut your limbs, Mr. Officer?”

“Yup,” He finally downed it, “That’s my favorite part. You just said you get sick with blood, I might as well just enjoy your suffering.”

Doyoung leaned back on his seat.

“Why are you here on a friday night?”

“Why are _you_ here on a friday night?”

Doyoung took another sip and licked the wine left on his lips.

“This question only has two answers,” He suddenly said, “First, I am worried about Jungwoo; second, I was waiting for you. Which one seems more plausible to you?”

Youngho gave a low laugh.

“I’m no narcissist.” He took the bottle and then tossed it back to him.

Doyoung hummed.

“What? Wrong answer?”

“Don’t know,” He drank once again, “I suppose it is whatever you want it to be,” He tried to take another sip, but lowered the bottle and turned to look at him with a frustrated look on his face, “It’s empty.”

Youngho sneered.

“You practically drank it alone.”

“I never refuse good wine.”

“That’s like,” He put the bottle inside the glove compartment of the car without asking for permission first, “The cheapest wine I could find.” He quirked his eyebrows and turned his body to look at him again.

And from that, it was initiated a silent stare-contest.

“You didn’t answer me.” Doyoung said, after a while.

“What did you ask?”

“The same thing you asked me.”

“Oh,” He started playing with the buttons of his coat, “There’s also two possible answers. First, I felt kinda bad and came here to convince you to absolutely not spend the entire weekend inside a car parked outside the Bureau of Security; second, I thought you could entertain me a little. Which one do you think it’s more plausible?” He looked inside his eyes and smiled mischievously.

“I don’t know,” He put his arm on his knee and rested his head on his hand, slightly getting close to the other man, “You tell me. Are you planning on convincing me to leave?” 

“That depends.” He reached his hand and used his finger to move a strand of hair that was in front of Doyoung’s eye.

“Depends on what exactly?” He quirked his eyebrows.

“On how you’re planning to entertain me, I guess.” He lowered his head and started playing with the bottom part of his tie.

Doyoung followed the movement of his hands with his eyes and then soundlessly leaned forward, his right hand supported by the side of Youngho’s seat and the left one reaching for the tie in question.

The other inquired him with a look.

“You’re so careless,” He then truly grabbed the tie, “Your tie is nearly undone.” He nearly whispered.

“And are you planning on fixing that?” He raised his chin.

Doyoung gave a low chuckle.

“ _Fuck it_.”

In the next second he pulled Youngho close using the tie and met his lips with his, initiating a sloppy desperate kiss. Not long after that Johnny put one hand in the back of his neck and the other by his waist, pulling him even closer, quickly making him sit on his lap without even ceasing their kiss.

“How’s the entertainment so far?” Doyoung asked when they finally separated their lips.

“Rather satisfying.” He gave him a curious smile.

Youngho watched him stare at him and lick his red lips, probably a result of the mixture of the red wine with the intense kissing. The younger opened the first button of his shirt, exposing Youngho’s chest, leaned down and started leaving kisses and bites around his clavicles, later moving up to his neck while Johnny used one of his hands to grab his hair.

“Doyoung.” 

“ _Hm?_ ” He hummed without moving away and it tickled a bit.

“I’m not really planning on having sex here.”

A normal person would probably get confused by the meaning of these words, pondering which exactly is the meaning behind that or promptly assuming it meant “we’re not doing anything besides kissing”, but, of course, Doyoung didn’t think like a normal person.

“Why not _here_?” He stopped what he was doing and asked next to his ear, “We had alcohol, Mr. Officer, we can’t drive.” He bit his earlobe.

“I was hoping you had a flat around the neighborhood.” 

Doyoung chuckled.

“You’re not hoping, I know you _know_ I do.” He once again kissed his neck, “But why do we have to go there when we can do it here?” 

“You sure?” He asked while sliding his hand inside Doyoung’s shirt.

“The quicker, the better, Mr. Officer.” 

“Do you even have a condom or lube here?”

“...Fuck.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He started playing with the back of his hair, “So, are we going there?”

“Not with that boner.” He smiled wryly, touching the other’s crotch.

“And what do you suggest, big boy?” He quirked his eyebrows.

Doyoung bit his lower lip.

“Backseat. I’m flexible but not to the point of being able to actually kneel here.”

Already in the back, Doyoung was quickly unbuttoning, and almost pulling the buttons out, Youngho’s pants.

“Can you please not destroy my trousers?” He asked while taking off his coat and throwing it somewhere.

“You should be more worried with what’s inside your trousers and not the actual trousers.”

Youngho rolled his eyes but almost immediately stopped because he felt the other’s hand around his member, his breath failing for a second.

He started stroking it calmly.

“Now you shut up.” He said right before licking the tip of it, making Johnny involuntarily close his eyes and put his hand on the back of Doyoung’s head.

Doyoung instantly smiled with that, stopped with the stroking and started sucking only the head slowly. 

“I don’t wanna rush you or anything but I was hoping we could go to your place before it’s actually Saturday.” He complained.

Doyoung slowly rose his head and rolled his eyes, his lips moist.

“It’s probably not even near ten yet,” He started sliding his thumb on the slit of his dick, “Chill, you’re not even the one getting fucked.” He chuckled.

“Doyoung,” Youngho guided his head back down and made his lips touch his member again, “Shut up and use your mouth to do something useful for once.”

“You weren’t complaining earlier when I was kissing your neck.” 

Youngho was about to refute him, but the words got stuck inside his throat since right after Doyoung said that he actually put his entire dick inside his mouth. 

“ _Happy?_ ” 

“Less talkin- _Ah_.”

Doyoung didn’t actually wait for an answer, starting to bob his head up and down, sucking his dick and using his hand to play with his balls.

Youngho started using the hand he had on the back of his head to dictate Doyoung’s movements, increasing the friction and speed and making his breath uneven.

After a while he raised his body, put his arm around his neck and started kissing Johnny, but still using his free hand to keep up with the quick strokes.

“...Doyoung,” He squeezed the word out and Doyoung got his attention back to his neck, “I’m about to ruin your seat.”

Doyoung immediately stopped his hand.

“ _Seriously?_ ” He inquired, frustrated.

“ _Shhh_.” Doyoung put his finger in front of his lips. “No need to be so mad, Mr. Officer,” He chuckled, “I just wanna blow you.”

He then moved away, lowered his head again and started sucking him off. Youngho, who was almost silently groaning thanks to his extreme actions, eventually roughly closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Doyoung’s hair as he came inside his mouth. 

Doyoung pushed him against the seat and kissed him again, his mouth still moist and dripping with cum. Youngho had one hand holding his waist and the other was about to slide inside Doyoung’s pants, but got stopped by a hand holding his arm.

“What’s wrong?” He asked while using his thumb to wipe the corner of Doyoung’s mouth.

“There’s no need,” He gave him a quick peck, “I just wanna rush home.”

“That desperate?”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and tossed the forgotten coat at his face.

“Fuck you, Seo.”

“Nah,” He threw the coat over his shoulder and started buttoning up his pants, “I’m only fucking you tonight, Kim.” 

  
  


**Doyoung’s apartment, Seoul, Friday, 09:54 PM.**

“This was the longest fucking walk of my life.” Doyoung complained, throwing himself on his couch.

“Your idea, Mr. ‘There is no need’.” Youngho said behind him, leaning on the sofa and ruffling his hair.

Doyoung looked back with an ugly face and slapped his hand away.

“Johnny, you gotta understand one thing,” He said while getting up from his seat, “ _I’m baby_. The only time you get to _not_ be gentle with me is when we’re right there.” He pointed to his room.

“Oh,” He started walking towards that direction, “So now we’re on first name terms?” 

“Just getting used to it,” Doyoung went to follow him, “Since I’m hopefully gonna be moaning that in a few.” He said, walking past him and going inside the room.

Youngho was dumbfounded.

When he walked in he saw Doyoung staring at the bottle of lube and the package of condoms on his night stand with both his hands on his waist. He came closer to him and pressed their bodies together, startling him.

“Should I start putting these inside my car from now on?” He turned and put his hands around his neck.

“Depends on the frequency that you’re planning to bring people to have sex in your car, I guess.” He said with his hand already inside Doyoung’s pants and his mouth attacking his earlobe.

“Hm,” Doyoung kissed him, “Then it depends on your availability, I guess.” 

Youngho gave a low chuckle.

“That sweet talk won’t work on me.” He effortlessly grabbed his chin and made him look at him.

“Says the man with a hand inside my trousers.” Doyoung refuted him as Youngho started leaving kisses on his jaw.

“Have I already told you how pretty you look when you’re with your mouth closed?” He pushed him, throwing him on the bed.

Doyoung propped up his body using his elbows.

“I actually have a praise kink so you better work on that.” He said, licking his lips.

Youngho got on top of him, their groins brushing against each other. 

“Noted.” 

Doyoung once again pulled him by the tie and fervently started kissing him. Youngho kneeled on the bed with Doyoung’s body in the gap between his legs and quickly started taking off his shirt and his pants while Doyoung busied himself unbuttoning his own shirt. 

_“He’s rich.”_ It’s what Youngho thought seconds before losing his temper and forcefully pulling open his white social shirt, making a few buttons fly away around the room. Doyoung gave him a strange look.

“You’re taking too long,” He explained himself, “And back in the living room you said I could be rough.”

“I’m far from complaining.” He said with a smile on his face as he tossed his shoes around.

He adjusted his postured on the bed and Youngho enjoyed the opportunity to start leaving kisses and bites everywhere on his body, starting with his face, passing to his neck, his clavicles and then down to his entire abdomen, only stopping when he got next to his underwear, which was already stained with his pre-cum.

He took off his own underwear and then Doyoung’s, led his mouth to his thighs and started kissing, licking and leaving bites as he approached his crotch, his hand rubbing circles around the inner part of it. Doyoung propped himself up and lightly grabbed the sheets, eyes shut tight.

“Do you want me to suck you?” Youngho stopped what he was doing for a second and took a look at the other.

Seeing him giving a nod and humming he instantly licked his lips and smiled.

Without ceremony, he started stroking him as his tongue equally worked there, circling around the head, making Doyoung’s grip on the sheets grow a tad bit.

He gave a long lick on the length of his dick, from the base to the tip of it, and then started sucking his balls slowly while using his hand at the same time.

“ _Fuck,_ can you-”

Youngho gave a low laugh, his breath hitting against his skin, and promptly started sucking him off, making Doyoung release a small moan, going up and down with his mouth.

“Besides being told you did well, what else do you like?” He asked near his neck after moving away, bothering Doyoung, who wanted more of that, and making him involuntarily rub his member against his leg.

“ _You._ ” He said, pulling him for a kiss and making Johnny laugh.

He pushed Doyoung’s waist against the mattress, making it hard for him to keep rubbing himself on him, and started using his hand to play with one of his nipples while he used his mouth to suck the other.

“I’m being serious, Doyoung.” He said after a bit.

“Well, me too,” He flashed a smile and Youngho rolled his eyes, “Surprise me, Mr. Officer.”

Youngho stared at him, propped himself up and took a look at the nightstand, making Doyoung’s smile grow bigger, but he suddenly left the bed and picked up his pants, making the owner of the house confused.

“What’s wrong?” His smile was gone and the absence of an answer made him a little uneasy.

Youngho let out a low laugh, dropping his pants on the ground, approaching the bed again and kissing him.

“I’m not gonna leave before giving you what you want, don’t worry.”

“What, then?”

“Went to get this.” He raised his arm and showed him his handcuffs.

“Who told you?” His eyes lit up.

“Told me what?... _Oh,_ ” He smirked, “ _Really_?” He wasn’t really waiting for an answer, already getting on top of him and locking him to the bed, “I’ll ask again, what else do you like?” He asked word by word.

“And I’ll say it again, surprise me.”

“ _Tsk,_ don’t complain later.” 

“I don’t think I’m-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Youngho pressed two of his fingers inside his mouth, starting to move and stroke around.

“Suck.” He ordered, using his free hand to draw circles around his waist.

He took the fingers out and almost immediately put one of them inside Doyoung, making his breath hitch. He started moving his finger while leaning forward to kiss him while he was at it.

“You can…” Doyoung said between the kiss.

“Can what? Finish your sentence.” He was using the other finger to lightly rub around his entrance, “And be polite.” 

Doyoung hit his head hard against the pillow.

“...Add another finger,” He squeezed the words out, “... _Please_.”

Youngho smiled.

“Good boy.” He put the another finger in and started increasing his movements, those words ringing and spiraling inside Doyoung’s head.

They’re trying to kiss, but it was too sloppy because Doyoung didn’t seem to be in his right state of mind. Youngho used the opportunity to add another finger and soon enough, he reached a certain spot and got a deep moan from Doyoung.

“ _Johnny.._.”

“Hm?”

“ _Please_ ,” He said under a heavy breath and hushed tone, his wrists twisting, “ _More_.”

“Please more what, baby? Use your words.” He caressed his face with one hand and thrusted him hard with the other, “I want to hear you beg.”

He heard Doyoung groaning and observed him pressing his nails hard against his palm.

“Please, fuck me.” He whimpered.

“See? That wasn't so hard,” He kissed him, “You're so obedient.”

He took his hand out, reached for the condom and the bottle of lube, then he lowered his head and kissed Doyoung on the lips and on his Adam’s apple. He positioned his member and entered him, making both of them release a deep breath.

“How are you still so tight?” He started thrusting him slowly.

Doyoung seemed to be trying to say something, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was something between a grunt and a mumble.

“Look at you,” Johnny smiled, “So fucking beautiful.” Doyoung felt his brain spinning, his body melting.

He kept twisting his wrists trapped in the handcuffs and his nails that were still firmly pressed against his hands, went down even harder, making his skin whiter than it already was.

“I want to hear how good you feel,” Youngho leaned forward to kiss him, without stopping his movements, sliding in and out, almost making Doyoung whine out loud with that, “Don’t hold yourself back.” He said and thrusted in even harder, this time managing to make him moan aloud.

“ _John- Mhn..._ ” He sounded a little wrecked.

“What does ‘John, mhn’ mean?” 

Doyoung could not take it anymore and tried his best to squeeze a word out.

“W-Wait.”

He slowed down, almost stopping right away.

“What happened? Did I hurt you?”

“Nothing I didn’t want,” He chuckled, “I just wanted to ask you to open the handcuffs and let me sit on your lap.” Doyoung bit his lower lip, holding his breath.

Youngho threw his own hair back and regarded him and his body deeply for a second.

“Okay,” He licked his lips and unlocked the cuffs, throwing it on the ground and sitting on the bed, “Come here.”

Doyoung finally stopped hurting his hands with all the twisting and the nails, not even bothering with the burning sensation in his palms, already coming close to him, lining up with his slick entrance and promptly going all the way down.

“Fuck.” He muttered with a trembling voice as he started rolling his hips.

In no time, Doyoung put one hand in each of his shoulders and started bouncing up and down, first going slow and slamming back down and then increasing his rhythm while riding him.

He couldn’t control his moans and that sounded like music to Youngho’s ears, who was busy leaving marks all over his chest.

“You're doing it so well. You look so sexy like this,” He paused with a heavy breath, “On top of me.” He groaned and Doyoung moaned with him, his fingers already white again from exerting so much force on his shoulder, his movements in pace with Youngho’s, sloppy and greedy.

“So, fucking, pretty,” He said each word with a pause.

“Mhm,” Doyoung hummed, “ _For you_.” He hushed along with a grunt.

His words made Johnny immediately reach for his lips and Doyoung held his face with both hands.

“ _John_.” His trembling voice was heard between their wet kiss.

“Hm?” Youngho asked, hands busy moving Doyoung’s hips.

“I’m gonna- _Ah_.” He didn’t get to finish, another moan escaping his mouth.

“Mhm,” Youngho understood, “Come for me, baby.” He said and gathered all his strength to thrust him even deeper.

And Doyoung, still riding him hard and fast, moaned sharply, finally coming on his and Youngho’s stomach. And not long after, he was followed by Youngho’s grunt, indicating he also had reached his limit, sweat dripping from both of their bodies. 

Johnny carefully pulled out and laid Doyoung, with his eyes already closed, back on the bed. He took out the condom and threw it inside the bin next to the bed. He then stood up.

“Are you already leaving?” Doyoung sounded indifferent, but if you paid enough attention, it would be possible to catch a bit of sadness lingering in his voice.

“No,” Youngho sat beside him, “I’m just going to find something to clean both of us.” He said in a soft low voice.

Doyoung didn’t really care and pulled him closer, his eyes still closed.

“Don’t bother with that now,” He said and finally opened his eyes, hands holding his face, pulling him for a kiss, “I’m gonna have to change the sheets, anyway.”

“And what do you want me to do, then?” Youngho asked with a smile, carefully holding his wrists and leaving delicate kisses on the red marks left earlier by the handcuffs.

“Is it too corny asking you to lay down and hug me for a bit?” He asked, fixing Youngho’s hair.

“It is,” Youngho took his hand and this time he left a kiss where he hurt himself with his nails, “I would love to do it, though.”

Doyoung smiled and patted the place next to him. Johnny hugged him from behind, trying his best to avoid touching him where he wasn’t clean so he wouldn’t get his back dirty.

“We should really go clean ourselves,” He whispered, leaving a kiss on his shoulder, “We could go take a shower.” He then kissed his neck.

“I’m too tired to go for another round, sorry.” Doyoung turned around and looked at him, kissing his lips after a while.

“A shower, Doyoung,” He chuckled between their kiss, “Not sex in the shower.” 

“Oh,” He laughed, “Okay, that works.” 

“You’re unbelievable, Doyoung,” He sat on the bed and helped him do the same, “Just, how does your brain actually work?”

“Give me a break,” He made an ugly expression, “You almost broke me in half, I’m still not functioning well.” He got up and motioned for Johnny to do the same.

“All I did was exactly what you asked me to do.” He walked past Doyoung and slapped his butt. 

“That’s my closet, not the bathroom.” He said, pulling out the sheets from the bed, “I’m serious, I can’t even feel my waist. I think my legs are broken.”

“If your legs were broken you wouldn’t be standing, stop being so dramatic,” Youngho put an arm around his shoulder and then picked him up in a bridal style, startling Doyoung, “Where’s the bathroom?” 

“There,” He pointed, “I was joking, you don’t have to carry me.”

“No problem, your legs are broken and you’re way too light,” Youngho walked towards the other room, “By the way, how are you so fucking light? You’ve been skipping your meals these past days, haven’t you?”

“No, I haven’t,” He was now back on the ground, “You’re strong, that’s all.” 

“Do you have any kinks related to having sex against a door or a wall?”

“ _What_?” Doyoung gave him a weird look, “I don’t… think so…? Like… _why_? How did you even get to that conclusion?”

“It’s not that,” He laughed, “I just thought it would be easy if we had tried to do that earlier, considering it’s not tiring to hold you.” 

“And there you were, judging me for thinking you wanted to have sex in the shower.” 

Youngho laughed.

Doyoung looked at his own reflection in the mirror, immediately correcting the uneasy look inside his eyes and trying his best to say what he was about to say in a careless tone. 

“Hey… uhm…” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to stay the night?”, Doyoung gulped, “I can drive you home tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure.” He answered, apparently not noticing anything wrong with the other man's expression.

  
  


**Doyoung’s car, Seoul, Saturday, 11:21 AM.**

“I was looking forward to being able to try your fancy meal, sorry I couldn’t stay.” Youngho said while fervently typing on his phone. He had forgotten he had something to do during Saturday's lunch and now he was late.

**_11:21 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: of course i didnt forget, oh, great love of my life_

 **_johnny_** _: i would never dare to do such a thing_

 **_johnny_** _: in fact, i’m already halfway there_

 **_johnny_** _: can u just_

 **_johnny_** _: confirm the address to me?_

“Weren’t you the one saying the less you see me the better your day is?”

“Yes, but that’s not valid when food is involved.”

**_11:22 AM_ **

**_jisoo <3_** _: where do u think it is_

 **_jisoo <3_** _: forget it, johnny_

 **_jisoo <3_** _: u dont have to come_

 **_jisoo <3_** _: u couldve just said u forgot_

Youngho threw his phone on his seat, frustrated.

“You okay there?” Doyoung raised his eyebrows.

“ _No_.” He grumbled, looking like he just got tricked into selling his soul to the lord of the underworld, making it hard for Doyoung to hold his laugh.

**_11:23 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: [picture]_

 **_johnny_** _: look, i’m already inside the car_

 **_johnny_** _: i didn’t forget_

 **_johnny_** _: just tell me where_

**_11:23 AM_ **

**_jisoo <3_** _: fine_

 **_jisoo <3_** _: [location]_

 **_jisoo <3_** _: if you’re not here before 12h then forget it_

“Doyoung,” He showed his phone to him, “How fast can we get there?”

Doyoung tried hard to ignore the heart on the contact name and made a joke to cover that.

“You’re asking me as someone that is late or as a cop?” 

“...First option.”

“Less than 20 minutes.”

“I’ll owe you one.”

Doyoung squeezed out a smile.

_19 minutes later_

Doyoung parked right in front of the restaurant.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem,” He unlocked the doors, “Have fun.”

“Thanks, have a nice weekend.” He got out of the car and waved at Jisoo, who was outside the restaurant with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face, like she was about to kill him right on that spot. 

“Johnny.” Doyoung suddenly called him and nearly hit himself for having his mouth working faster than his brain.

“Yeah?” He turned to look at him with a smile.

“... _Breeding_.” He squeezed the word out, nearly choking.

“What?” He frowned.

“You asked me what do I like,” He took a deep breath, “And that’s the only thing we didn’t do last night.”

Youngho didn’t seem to know what to answer to that so he just gave him a nod after what it looked like thirty long hours and started walking away. Doyoung rested his head on the steering wheel and started cursing himself and his big mouth.

“You’re so fucking dumb, Doyoung.” He whined, “Why the fuck did you even say that? What was he even supposed to say? I hate myself so much, it's unreal.”

There was a knock on his window and he immediately assumed it was a traffic guard, about to tell him he couldn’t park there.

“I’ll leave in a minute, officer,” He said with an agonizing voice, “I’ll just finish telling myself how stupid I am.”

The person outside cleared their throat and Doyoung unwillingly lifted his head, almost choking to death as his eyes met with Johnny’s, who had a large grin covering his face. He rolled down the windows and dumbly blinked at the man outside.

“Next time,” He said, after looking at him in silence for a while, “Inside there, if you remember the lube,” He lowered his voice and winked, “Also, let me know when you get home.” Youngho said and walked away.

Doyoung felt his soul leaving his body right there and then.

“Why are you dressed like you’re about to go to work?” She asked as she got hugged and received a kiss on her forehead, “And who is that?”

**_11:42 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: jae_

“Doyoung.”

**_11:42 AM_ **

**_jae_** _: hey what’s up_

“What are you two?”

**_11:42 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: whos jisoo_

“Hard question.” He took a cigarette from his pocket and started smoking.

**_11:42 AM_ **

**_jae_** _: you mean the singer?_

 **_jae_** _: like_

 **_jae_** _: the one from blackpink?_

“Are you two seeing each other?” She eyed the boy inside the car.

**_11:43 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: no_

 **_doyoung_** _: i think_

 **_doyoung_** _: it doesn’t look like it, at least_

 **_doyoung_** _: what other jisoo do you know?_

“Well...” He also looked at Doyoung, who seemed to be anxiously waiting for a message, maybe it was something from work.

**_11:43 AM_ **

**_jae_** _: oh_

 **_jae_** _: you mean seo jisoo?_

“Well?” She inquired.

**_11:43 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: don’t know_

 **_doyoung_** _: i’m talking about the one youngho knows_

“I guess you could say so.” He licked his lips and smiled.

**_11:43 AM_ **

**_jae_** _: oh yeah that’s probably her_

 **_jae_** _: she’s his sister_

 **_jae_** _: why?_

Doyoung suddenly let out the heaviest breath he had ever held.

**_11:43 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: nothing_

 **_doyoung_** _: she’s pretty_

“He seems nice, he’s even making you get all smiley, like you're a teenager who just had your first date.” Jisoo teased him.

**_11:43 AM_ **

**_jae_** _: doyoung_

 **_jae_** _: you absolutely can Not hit on her_

 **_jae_** _: she’s your age but johnny will literally kill you_

“Yeah,” He sighed, closing his eyes and remembering earlier in the morning, when they’re cuddling on the bed and he spent several minutes playing with Doyoung’s hair, the other still asleep, “He’s indeed kinda nice.”

**_11:43 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: don’t worry_

 **_doyoung_** _: she’s not the one i’m planning to be flirting with_

  
  


**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Monday, 07:55 AM.**

“Guess who has his car back.” Youngho said as soon as he arrived in the building.

“Good morning, boss,” Simyeong walked past him, holding a bouquet and a mug, “I’m happy for you.” She put the cup in front of him.

“What’s that?” He took it and drank the coffee inside.

“Flowers.”

“I’m assuming your date went well.”

“Nah,” She played with her ponytail, a little frustrated, “Could’ve been a lot better, apparently.”

“Really?” He lifted his eyebrows, “Then what are these?”

“For you.” He choked on his coffee.

“ _What_?” He looked dumbfounded, “Could you repeat that?”

“It was in your office, I don’t know if there’s a card or anything,” She gave him the flowers, a dark expression covering her face, “I was going to pick a vase with water so it wouldn't wither, but since you’re already here I guess you can do that yourself.” She sighed and went to her desk.

Youngho walked inside his office, put the flowers on his desk and grabbed his phone.

**_07:58 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: hey where are u_

**_07:58 AM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _: almost at work_

 **_jaehyun_** _: why?_

**_07:58 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: simyeong seems mad_

 **_johnny_** _: if i were you id buy her flowers_

 **_johnny_** _: dont worry about getting here late_

**_07:58 AM_ **

**_jaehyun_** _:_

 **_jaehyun_** _: thanks man._

Youngho opened his surprisingly not empty chat with Doyoung, typed thirty seven different combinations of texts and deleted all of them, eventually sighing, giving up staring at the content in the screen and locking his phone.

He buried his face in his hands and took a cigarette from the package inside his pocket, smoking while staring at the ceiling and spacing out.

A few knocks came from the door after a while, he hurriedly hid the bouquet inside one of his lockers, sat back and told the person to come in.

“Hey, I see you did manage to make Doyoung go home.” It was Jaehyun by the entrance.

“Yeah,” He smoked and held back a smile, “I guess I did.”

“I told you you’re lucky on friday.”

“Yeah, you were right, man," He took a look at the window, more precisely at the spot where Doyoung's car was previously parked, "Lucky indeed."

“By the way,” Jaehyun closed the door and sat in front of him, “Thanks for the hint about the flowers.”

“No problem.”

“How did you know?”

“Had a feeling,” He smiled, “Things didn’t go well on your date?”

Jaehyun sighed.

“It wasn’t terrible but it also wasn’t amazing.”

“What happened?”

“We… What’s this?” He pointed to a card that Youngho didn’t notice that was on his desk.

_It probably fell from the bouquet._

_Oh my god._

_I can’t let him read that._

_What do I do?_

_What do I say?_

_Do I actually tell him about it?_

“Hey, that’s so cool.”

“What?”

Jaehyun pointed to the card and Youngho nearly had a heart attack.

“Did you just… read it?”

“Yeah, that’s very thoughtful of him,” Jaehyun nodded, “Where are the flowers, though?”

“What?” Youngho frowned.

“The flowers.”

Youngho pointed to the locker, a confused look on his face. He didn't know how his friend was so calm after discovering all of that.

Jaehyun got up to open the locker and while that, he grabbed the card, finally reading it.

"Wow, these are really nice," He said, "Should put them outside in a vase with water." 

**_“I just wanted to thank everyone in the Bureau of Security for helping the neighborhood so much in these past years. Last week you even freed the street where my flower shop is from those damn thugs who dealt with drugs, so I decided to send you these flowers, it’s not much, but it is very sincere. Thank you very much for protecting us and the city. - Mr. Gu, owner of the flower shop near the Bureau.”_ **

_Oh, so it actually wasn’t from Doyoung._

_That’s._

_Good._

_He wasn’t upset at all._

_There was absolutely no reason for him to be upset._

_Hah._

"Yeah, let's go outside, I'll help you find a vase."

"By the way," Jaehyun started after they both left Youngho's office, casually spinning the bouquet in his hand, "I had a crazy thought this weekend."

"Like what? Inviting Simyeong out?"

"Shut up," He slapped his shoulder, "Like, your sister and Doyoung have the same age, right?"

"...Yes." He squeezed the word out, after taking a long puff from his cigarette.

"Oh, by the way, did you wish her a happy birthday on my behalf on Saturday?"

"I did," He pointed to a vase on a random cabinet inside their break room and took the bouquet from his hands, "But what about them being the same age?"

"Well, wouldn't it be funny if Jisoo and Doyoung started dating?"

Youngho coughed his lungs out.

"Ay, I told you smoking is bad for your health but you never listen to me." Jaehyun complained, patting his back.

"Stop saying bullshit," He said after recuperating his breath, "She's too good for him."

_"There really isn't a day that Captain Seo doesn't think highly of me."_

Youngho once again choked and coughed.

"Tsk, I'll throw your cigarettes right onto the garbage if I see you smoking again today," Jaehyun complained again, "Good morning, Doyoung."

"Good morning, Jae." 

"Can we help you?" Jaehyun asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, I just came to pick Jungwoo."

"Sorry, he's only getting released after ten."

"That's okay," Doyoung smiled, "What is your captain doing?"

"None of your business." Youngho turned to face them and replied, holding the vase with the flowers in his hand.

"Polite as always, I see," Doyoung licked his lips, "Is someone hitting on you, Jae? Do I have competition now?" He subtly inquired, trying to know which one of them received those flowers.

"Ah, no, that's actually-"

"They sent this to the entire Bureau," Youngho said with a straight face, "And Jaehyun is already seeing someone."

"Oh, really, Jae?" Although he asked Jaehyun, he didn't take his eyes off Youngho, "And what about you, Captain Seo? Are you seeing someone?" He bit his lower lip.

"Again," He took another puff from his cigarette, "That's none of your business."

"Uh… I'll take him off your way and, I don't know, maybe go introduce him to Simyeong, so… don't worry." Jaehyun tried his best to stop a 'fight' from happening.

"No." Youngho put the flowers on the table next to him and crossed his arms, making Doyoung lift his eyebrows and Jaehyun panic a little.

"N-No?" He asked, a little nervous, "Dude, you-"

"My office," He pointed at Doyoung, "I want to have a word with you."

"There's no need to be so-" Jaehyun, once again, tried to mediate.

"It's okay, Jae," Doyoung said, "I'm curious about what he has to say to me," He smiled innocently, "You can introduce me to your girl later."

Youngho left the room and Doyoung carelessly followed him, leaving behind a very confused Jaehyun.

"I'm gonna be busy discussing something with our troublesome friend here for a while," Youngho said to the people around the room with a severe look, "If you have something to say, don't say it, text it." He then got inside his office.

Just as Doyoung got in, he heard Youngho locking the door behind him. He was about to say something when Youngho put a finger in front of his lips, walked to the window and closed the curtain.

"I'm not good enough for your sister?" He whispered with a sad face.

"No." Youngho smiled.

Doyoung put his arms around his neck and Youngho held his waist.

"What about you? Not good enough either?" He quirked his eyebrows.

"Hm," He seemed to be busy thinking, "I think you're just perfect, actually. I'm kind of into scums." 

He heard Doyoung chuckling and lowered his head a bit to initiate a deep kiss, pressing him against his desk.

"What are you planning to do to me inside this locked room, Captain?"

"Nothing you wouldn't want me to do," He smirked and caught his lips again.

Doyoung started calmly opening Youngho's shirt.

"Doyoung."

"Hm?"

"I'm not _that_ insane."

"What do you mean?"

"Not _here_."

"Why not _?"_ He kept unbuttoning his shirt.

"Too many people outside."

"Oh, right, about what you asked me," He smiled, "I think I'm also into exhibitionism." He started drawing circles around his open chest.

"Am I gonna sound too boring if I say not here?"

"No," Doyoung kissed him, "I know we're gonna have plenty of opportunities and I don't want you to actually risk your job," He let out a low laugh, "But…"

"But?" Youngho held him and helped him sit on his desk.

"I was actually hoping you'd at least let me suck you off." He once again bit his lip.

Half an hour later Doyoung left Youngho’s office with a straight face, making Jaehyun immediately rush to him and Simyeong by his side.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” He looked back inside the room he just left, “He was a little _rough_ , though.”

Jaehyun sighed.

“I’ll go talk to him later.”

“No, Jae. It’s fine, really,” He closed the door behind him, “I practically _begged_ for it.”

“You basically did nothing, Doyoung,” He frowned, “He’s probably stressed and used the opportunity to vent on you.”

“To be honest, it was pretty _hard._ ”

“Man, he can’t just be harsh like that,” Jaehyun stared at the door with a disappointed look in his face, “Did he scream?”

“No,” Doyoung paused and seemed to be thinking of something, “ _But I wish he did._ ”

“True… It’s kinda scary how calm he is when he’s mad.”

Simyeong suddenly left in the direction of the break room and left them there talking, coming back a minute later holding a napkin.

“By the way, Doyoung, this is Simyeong.” He gestured towards her side.

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled like a gentleman.

Doyoung reached out his hand, but instead of Simyeong doing the same, she just handed him the napkin and then gave him a hug. Both Jaehyun and Doyoung were stunned.

“ _Boss got your shirt dirty_ ,” She whispered next to his ear, “Nice to meet you, too.” She smiled and put both her hands on her waist, like she was scanning him.

“Why did you give him a napkin?” Jaehyun frowned.

Simyeong sighed.

“Jung, how did you get this job?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to the restroom,” Doyoung said to them, “...I’ll be right back.”

**_08:37 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: jaehyun’s girlfriend knows_

**_08:37 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: i’m sorry?_

 **_johnny_** _: knows about what?_

**_08:37 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: that i was sucking your dick_

**_08:38 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: no_

**_08:38 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: yes_

**_08:38 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: NO_

**_08:38 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: ...yes_

**_08:38 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: i am actually going to die this is absolutely not a joke_

**_08:38 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _:_

 **_doyoung_** _: well_

**_08:38 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: how did she even find out_

**_08:38 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: its pretty much my fault ig_

 **_doyoung_** _: i was messing with jaehyun saying you’re rough, hard and that i wish you had screamed when you were with me because he obviously wouldnt get the meaning of it but she was looking at me like_

 **_doyoung_** _: is he fr_

 **_doyoung_** _: then she left and came back holding a napkin_

 **_doyoung_** _: then she gave it to me and told me u got my shirt stained_

**_08:39 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: you literally just described my worst nightmare_

 **_johnny_** _: i am terrified_

**_08:39 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: do u want me to back there and_

 **_doyoung_** _: uhhh_

 **_doyoung_** _: cheer u up_

**_08:39 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _: NO_

 **_johnny_** _: she’ll know_

 **_johnny_** _: we’re absolutely not doing that_

 **_johnny_** _: she’ll know._

 **_johnny_** _: i just cant_

 **_johnny_** _: she’s my kid_

**_08:39 AM_ **

**_doyoung_** _: yeah so uhm_

 **_doyoung_** _: sorry about that_

 **_doyoung_** _: are we still on for friday_

**_08:39 AM_ **

**_johnny_** _:_

 **_johnny_** _: yea fuck it_

  
  


**Doyoung’s company, Seoul, Wednesday, 08:40 AM.**

_Three months later,_

“ _Ughhhhh_ ,” He spinned around with his chair, “I’m so fucking bored.”

“So… uh… do I tell them to come back another time?” His assistant asked.

Doyoung, who was nearly laying on his chair, slowly sat like a normal human being.

“Yeah,” He rubbed his nose, “But when you’re done come back here.”

She hesitantly nodded and left. A couple of minutes passed and she was back.

“Yes, sir?”

“Sit here,” He pointed to the chair in front of him and she frowned, “I just wanna ask you a few things, nothing serious.”

“I don’t know much about business, but… alright.”

“It’s not about business,” He tapped his fingers on his desk, “You have a boyfriend, right?”

“...Yes, I do.”

“So you’re probably familiar with men and their romantic feelings, right?”

“I guess?”

“Ok, so hear me out,” He lifted his finger, “Is it gay to dream more frequently with him hugging and kissing you than with him doing dirty stuff?”

“Uhm… yes?”

“ _Damn it,_ ” He murmured, “What about wanting to create excuses to see him everyday? Or like, overthinking the whole time about if he treats others like he treats you or if you’re actually special to him? Or how you can’t do simply anything because the only thing inside your brain are thoughts of him? Or when you catch yourself counting the days, hours and minutes to see him again? Or when you catch yourself randomly smiling after, also randomly, remembering a silly moment you had with him? Or when you catch yourself thinking how he bought you a game switch and didn’t let your friend tell you it was a gift from him? Or when you catch yourself thinking about how he was the only one that believed in you since the start and never gave up on looking for the evidence you talked about? Or when you catch yourself thinking how he went to his friend’s house when you’re there sleeping on the couch and he lost his favorite ring while putting a quilt over you and simply never brought that topic over because he’s too proud for that? Or when you catch yourself thinking how cute he looks with his cheeks red and, just, smiling in general? Or when you catch yourself thinking how nice it is to hear his voice and how you feel like you could listen to him speaking for the whole day without getting tired? Or how you still haven’t reunited enough courage to throw away that bottle of wine he left in your car back on that night you two first kissed?” He paused, “Or how you keep stopping yourself from telling people he’s your boyfriend because he’s actually _not_ but you want him to be?”

“...Yes.”

“ _Damn it._ ” This time he said it out loud.

“Sir, I honestly suggest you to talk to him about all of this.”

“But what if it is unilateral?”

“Then you should end it,” She gazed him deeply, “You can’t think it’s better to have him like this than not having him at all, you gotta be realistic and think about your feelings. It’s not fair to give all of your heart to someone who won’t give you even half of theirs.” 

Doyoung was busy staring at the white wall of his office, still processing her words.

“If I cry,” He suddenly said, “Can I call you like in the movies so we can have ice cream together?”

“No,” She replied directly, “Unless it’s during my work hours.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” He smiled wide, “Thanks, I’ll go get him.”

“Good luck, sir,” She said without emotion, “If it works I want a raise.”

“ _And you got it, Suyun!_ ”

**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Wednesday, 01:27 PM.**

There was a huge commotion going on inside the building. Youngho wasn’t present and the only thing he saw on his phone before rushing back there was Jaehyun, who still didn’t know about him and Doyoung, saying “ _emergency, what color do you get after mixing red and black?_ ” 

That was a code between them. Red meant _‘major crime_ ’ and black meant _‘Doyoung causing major trouble_ ’ so that’s basically all Youngho needed to know before rushing back there, even if that meant he would need to cross the globe only relying on his physical strength and fitness, swimming from one side to another.

“What the fuck happened?” It was the first thing he asked as soon as he entered the building.

Everyone immediately went silent and Simyeong gestured for him to approach her by the corner of the room, away from the others.

“Please don’t tell me he killed someone.” He whispered when he was near her.

“I don’t know how grave it is so I can’t refute that, sorry.” She confessed.

“What even happened? And where’s him?” 

“He got here, went to Jaehyun and asked him to arrest him.”

“ _Why_?” Youngho was dumbfounded.

“We don’t know, he just kept repeating that he committed a major crime and he couldn’t live with himself without confessing it.”

“What the actual fuck? What did he do?”

“Don’t know,” She sighed, “We tried to ask but he said he would only confess privately and in front of you.”

Youngho went silent.

“I know you’re considering it to maybe be a joke, but… Let’s be realistic here, he wouldn’t joke about something like this unless he wants to ask you to marry him or to receive the roughest fuck of his life.”

Youngho looked at her with a very concerned look.

“I am worried about you and him being friends.”

“Too late, not going back,” She said, “Well, unless he actually killed someone, then… I mean, it depends on who he killed, I have a list of people I would actually thank him for doing tha-”

“Lee.”

“Yeah, right, sorry,” She cleared her throat, “I was wrong, boss.”

“What do I do?”

“You go talk to him,” She tried to be reasonable, “And then you explain to him we’re gonna have to collect his confession with at least one more person there.”

He sighed.

“He’s inside your office,” She pointed to the room, “I’ll make sure no one gets near the door after you enter.” She patted his back.

“Thanks.” He said and took a deep breath, walking towards his place.

Youngho opened the door and immediately saw Doyoung sitting on his own chair, arms on the desk and his head resting on them. He closed and locked the door, a worried look on his face, then he carefully approached him and tenderly put a hand on his hair.

“Doyoung? Are you alright?”

Doyoung slowly lifted his head and Youngho saw red puffy eyes. He immediately crouched next to him.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I’m _so_ stupid, Johnny.”

“No, you’re not,” He said, hugging his waist and putting his head on his shoulder, “Don’t you ever repeat that.”

“But I am.”

Youngho stood up and pressed his body against his, now hugging his head.

“Don’t say this,” He coaxed him, “Don’t cry, talk to me.”

“I- Don’t tell me that,” He rubbed his eyes and started sniffling, “I’m gonna start crying again.”

“Sorry,” He caressed his hair, “Take your time, baby.” 

After a while in silence in his embrace, Doyoung finally started speaking. 

“I _am_ stupid,” He said, “I wanted to do something nice for you, but then I panicked and ruined everything, and then I didn’t have the nice thing anymore, I had already caused a fuss, I started thinking you wouldn’t want me anymore and I would probably get you in trouble, so I got scared and now I can’t stop crying because I’m just so fucking stupid.”

“Hey, calm down,” Johnny left a kiss on the top of his head, “I’m here and it’s okay if you don’t have the nice thing anymore, I’m not going to stop liking him because of that, baby,” He then crouched again and kissed his hand, “I like you too much to give up on you just like that.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew what I lost.”

“I bet I would,” He used his thumb to brush against his hand, “Why don’t you try to explain it to me?”

“I…” He sniffled, “You’re gonna be mad at me.” 

“I highly doubt that,” He smiled, “You’ve been pestering me for eight years and, even as unrealistic as it sounds, I haven’t actually gotten mad at you not even once.” 

Doyoung sniffled again.

“I wanted to ask you out, like, to be my boyfriend,” Youngho opened his mouth to say something, but Doyoung stopped him, “Please let me finish,” He nodded, “Do you remember that ring you lost a few years ago? One day I found it on the couch after taking a nap at Jaehyun’s and when I asked him if it was his, he said it was and that he probably lost it when he was covering me with a quilt. He couldn’t give it back to you because he knew you’d rather die than to actually let me know it was you who covered me on that day, so he said he just planned to keep it with him and give it back to you when you turned 30 and that by then I would have already forgotten about it. But that didn’t happen, because back when I was still pestering him, he actually gave me the ring and at first I didn’t understand what he meant with that, so I kept my car parked outside his house for full forty minutes until I finally understood what happened. On that day it couldn’t be Jaehyun, because I remember the reason I was specifically taking a nap and not doing anything else around him was because he spent the day out of the town and only came back after it got dark.”

Doyoung started crying again and Youngho silently wiped his tears.

“And I'm not dumb, I know you did all you could to help with my father’s situation even after your superiors told you to let it go. The only reason why I kept annoying you was because I was a little afraid of you and, as stupid as it sounds, I learned to fight fear with irony,” He gave a small smile, “Anyway, I… I came here with two rings, a copy of yours and the actual ring, because I was planning on using it like… like a couple ring, you know? And if you said no and rejected me, I could just tell you I was joking and just wanted to give your ring back. But I’m stupid and ruined everything. I prepared a stupid script to ask you out and I was rehearsing it inside the restroom, but my hand slipped and the ring fell inside the drain. So I got desperate because you’d be going to get upset at me for losing your ring and for making a fuss at work for nothing, because you certainly would be so mad you wouldn’t even want to see my face, so I didn’t even dare to think of asking you out… Anyway, I… I’m sorry.”

“Can I see the other ring?”

Doyoung sniffled again and got the ring inside his pocket, giving it to him. Youngho took it, turned it around, smiled, put it on the desk and held Doyoung’s hands.

“What crime did you commit?”

“I… I was going to kiss you and say you should arrest me for assaulting a police officer,” Doyoung lowered his head, avoiding eye contact, “And then I thought you’re going to say something dumb or insult me and I would say I had committed another crime, you’d ask me what was it and I was going to tell you I referred to you as my boyfriend to someone without your permission, then I was planning on putting the ring on your finger and asking if you could actually give me permission to do that and forgive me for going against the law,” He rubbed his nose with his arm, “It’s stupid, I’m sorry.”

“You have it.”

“Hm?”

“I said you have it.”

“I have what?”

“My permission.”

“This isn’t funny, Johnny.” He frowned.

“Hey,” He took face and made their eyes meet, “I am being honest with you,” He caressed his cheeks, “In fact, me and Simyeong have been referring to you as my boyfriend since practically the first day she saw you, so you’re the one who actually needs to concede me permission,” He smiled, “And… I’m pretty sure the ring you lost was the copy.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I remember my ring had a slight undulation here,” He showed it to him, “Jewelers usually don’t recreate that, their rings are like… actually round,” He smiled, “But even if you did lose the one I had, we can call a plumber,” He stood up and kissed the top of his head, “And even if a huge disaster happened and for some mythical reason the plumber couldn’t get the ring, I still wouldn’t mind,” He hugged him, “I also am a bit worried about the kind of frightening idea you have of me but I very much want to make it clear that you’re way more important to me than a not-really-round piece of metal.” 

Doyoung started crying.

“Oh my god, wait, did I say something wrong?” He panicked, “Doyoung? Talk to me.”

“I’m not crying because of you.” He said, sobbing.

“Then why?”

“I’m crying because this is the first time I cry in front of you and in the end it was a useless cry,” He sobbed again, “And because I look hella ugly when I cry but you still said yes and accepted to be my boyfriend.”

Youngho chuckled.

“Johnny.” Doyoung called him after calming down.

“Yeah?”

“You only forgave one of my crimes.”

“What?”

“I mean that you still have to punish me for the other one.” He put his arms around his neck and touched his nose with his own.

“Doyoung?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you always horny?”

Doyoung laughed and hid his head in the crook of his neck.

“Are you seriously asking me that?”

“ _Yes, I am_.”

“Alright,” He laughed again, “Have you seen yourself, sir?”

“Fair enough,” He held his face, “I'm indeed kinda hot.”

“ _Kinda_?” Doyoung didn’t seem satisfied with his words, “You’re really too modest.”

“You do know that now you’re dating the person you’re calling ‘grandpa’ not long ago, right?”

“You’re not that old,” He kissed him, “You’re only five days older than Jae.”

“You’re unbelievable,” He laughed, “And oh my god, we need to tell Jaehyun.”

“Hey, I just had a rather wild idea.”

“What is it?”

“What if we simply don’t tell him and you, Simyeong and I bet on how long it’s gonna take for him to find out? Winner gets anything they want, except if the winner is Simyeong. I definitely am not that insane.”

“Deal.” 

  
  


**Restaurant near the Bureau of Security, Seoul, Wednesday, 04:13 PM.**

“But to bet, first I need to know how open you’re gonna be about your relationship.” She said, eating three french fries at once.

“What do you mean?” Doyoung offered her a ketchup sachet.

“Like, are you planning to go where we work and hold his hand, kiss him or some shit like that in front of everyone?”

“Nah, don’t think so,” He took a sip of his soda, “It feels too personal, it’s weird to let other people see us doing that.”

“Aren’t you into exhibitionism?” She frowned.

“That’s different.”

“You’re ashamed of the wrong thing, buddy.”

“I’m not ashamed,” He pointed his finger at her, like he was scolding her, “He’s always walking around like he’s about to shoot anyone who takes more than five seconds to talk to him, so I guess I just don’t want other people to know he can be pretty sweet too,” He made an ugly face, “That was gay.”

“Yeah, it was,” She said smiling, “You’re kinda possessive.”

“Guess I am,” He said and then lowered his voice, “When I first saw his sister I nearly cursed her entire lineage because he kissed her forehead in front of me and he had never done that to me,” He sighed, “And before you judge me, I did not know they’re siblings when that happened.”

“The clarification made me much less worried, thank you,” She stared at the nearly empty plate of fries, “Keep thinking how wild your sex life is.”

“Do you need me to have a talk with Jaehyun?”

“God, no, I’m good.”

“When you’re having your first failed date me and Johnny were fucking.” He smiled.

“At least I didn’t look ugly when he asked me out.”

“Low move.” He threw a napkin at her face, making her laugh.

“I have to leave in a few,” She checked the time on her phone, “Can you tell me something first?”

“Sure.”

“When did you start being into him? I have always been curious about that,” She put her phone inside her coat, “Because, like, first time we met I could already feel the tension between you guys.”

“Oh, that,” He smiled, “I think I was like, sixteen.”

“ _That_ young?”

“I was literally going through puberty, what would you do if you could see that sexy tall man everyday?”

“I do see that sexy tall man everyday and I still do nothing.”

“Ignoring you,” He cleared his throat, “I had a crush on him back then but he’s unapproachable so I just kept being a brat and getting his attention like that,” He paused, “You’re gonna be late.”

“I’ll just tell boss you cried again, go on, keep talking.” 

Doyoung looked at her with an ugly expression.

“Anyway, when I was like, eighteen, I sent him a few _pictures_ of me and-”

“Wait, you mean like, nudes?” She interrupted his sentence, coming close to him and whispering.

“No, I wasn’t that bold back then,” He laughed, “I just looked hot.”

“Oh,” She sat back, “Ok, continue.”

“Anyway, I sent those pictures and then said I didn’t mean to send it to him,” He drank his soda and put it back on the table with a grin, “I kept doing that for a while, first once every two months and then twice a month,” He chuckled, “One day he said I was getting those phone numbers swapped a lot and I joked saying maybe it was destiny,” He paused, “He didn’t reply anything but I kept sending the pictures and whenever we were in the same place I’d catch him stealing a few glances.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” She covered her mouth with her hands, “And then what?”

“And then I started to _accidentally_ bump into him with a huge frequency,” He grinned, “Sometimes we would stare at each other for a long time and just leave without saying anything,” He adjusted his posture in the chair, “Then, one day I jokingly tried to flirt with Jaehyun in front of him and…” He laughed it off.

“And what?” She slammed her hand on the table, “Don’t stop talking.”

“Later that night he sent me a few pics of him _by accident_.”

She squeaked.

“Yeah, so I kept flirting with Jaehyun to tease Johnny and get him mad,” He smiled wide, “I think the three of us knew pretty well what was going on there, like, that I wasn’t interested at all in Jaehyun. I mean, except for the fact Jaehyun probably thought I was just trying to annoy Johnny instead of indirectly flirting with him,” He chuckled, “Each week one of us would send a pic, but we stopped doing that after we started hooking up.”

“Dude,” She put her hand on her chest in disbelief, “I thought you guys hated each other for real and you’re telling me you were flirting all this time?” 

“Yup,” Doyoung nodded and unlocked his phone, “You’re _very_ late.”

He looked at her and saw she was already on the phone, holding it a bit far from her ear, Doyoung could clearly hear Johnny scolding her on the other side.

“I was wrong, boss,” She bit her lower lip and looked at Doyoung, “You see, Doyoung cried again…”

  
  


**Outside the Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Monday, 12:56 PM.**

_Simyeong said Jaehyun would find out about them in 2 months, Johnny said with a lot of confidence that it would at least take 4 months and Doyoung tried to have a bit of faith in him, saying it would take 3 weeks. They decided the winner would be the one who got as close as possible to the result._

Doyoung was parking his car in the parking lot of the Bureau of Security with Youngho sitting beside him. They had just came back from having lunch together and Doyoung was dropping him off. Suddenly, someone knocked on his window.

“Hey, Jae.” He smiled.

“Hey, I just got back from lunch,” He smiled, “Are you here for Simyeong?”

“ _Uhh…_ No, not really.” He cleared his throat.

“Can I help you somehow, then?” Jaehyun didn’t seem to have noticed Doyoung wasn’t alone inside the car.

“Oh, there’s no need, I just-” He was trying to make him leave, but got interrupted.

“He came here to drop me off.” Youngho said behind him.

“Oh,” Jaehyun nodded, “Alright then, bye.” He turned and left.

Doyoung and Youngho immediately exchanged a look.

“What the hell was that?” They asked in unison.

While that, Jaehyun, who was calmly walking out of the parking lot, suddenly stopped as Simyeong appeared in front of him.

_Wait._

_Was that Johnny inside Doyoung’s car?_

“Hey, what’s up? Why're you standing here?” 

“Simyeong.”

“What?”

“Full name Seo Youngho. Male. Interested in men.”

“Correct.”

“Full name Kim Doyoung. Male. Interested in… human beings.”

“Also correct.” 

Jaehyun looked like he just saw a ghost, face going extremely pale. He immediately looked back at the place he just left. The car was gone.

“ _A hallucination_ ,” He said, walking past her, “That’s what it was.” He kept telling himself.

  
  


**Central Bureau of Security, Seoul, Wednesday, 05:17 PM.**

“We need to talk.” Jaehyun said as soon as he entered Youngho’s office.

“Okay,” He put down the file he was reading, “I’m listening.”

“Look, man, I really don’t wanna be invasive, but…” He covered his face with his hands, “This is literally keeping me awake at night.”

“What’s wrong?”

“That day in the parking lot,” He took a deep breath, “What the fuck happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, why were you willingly in the same space as Doyoung?”

“He invited me to have lunch with him.” He replied sincerely.

“ _Why_?” Jaehyun looked terrified.

“He seems to enjoy my company.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” He asked in disbelief.

“What’s wrong with what I’ve said?” Youngho slightly smiled.

“ _Everything_ ,” Jaehyun sat on the chair in front of him, but it looked more like a lifeless corpse was being dropped there, “ _Absolutely everything_. In what world would he ever find your company pleasing?”

“ _Ouch_ , Jaehyun,” He put a hand on his chest, making a hurt expression, “I’m offended.”

“You know what I’m talking about.” He squinted.

“If you really want to know,” He gazed him deeply, “Both of us had a really great time during lunch.”

Jaehyun nearly fainted.

**_05:22 PM_ **

**_boyfriend_** _: jaehyun said he’s gonna invite all of us to a game night at his house on friday_

 **_boyfriend_** _: your car or mine?_

**_05:26 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: sorry, was just talking to him_

 **_johnny_** _: he finally asked about monday lmao_

 **_johnny_** _: thought he was going to faint_

 **_johnny_** _: let’s go with yours_

 **_johnny_** _: i still have clothes at your place right? i’ll just head there after work_

**_05:26 PM_ **

**_boyfriend_** _: i feel sorry for him_

 **_boyfriend_** _: do you think he’s gonna ask if we get there together holding hands_

**_05:26 PM_ **

**_johnny_** _: i don’t think so_

 **_johnny_** _: he might die from a heart attack first_

**_05:26 PM_ **

**_boyfriend_** _: at least i’m gonna win the bet_

  
  


**Jaehyun’s apartment, Seoul, Friday, 08:15 PM.**

“They’re here,” Simyeong said, opening the door, “Come in, guys.”

“ _They_?” Jaehyun came from the kitchen with a confused expression on his face, “ _Together_?”

“Together.” Doyoung smiled.

Jaehyun’s look fell on their hands holding each other, rings shining. He blinked multiple times, like he was trying to process what was in front of him.

“Dinner is almost ready.” He suddenly said, going back to the kitchen.

Simyeong looked at them for a good while.

“If you kill him,” She whispered, “You’re gonna have to find me another boyfriend.”

A few minutes later Jaehyun asked Youngho to join him in the kitchen.

“Dude,” He threw the oven glove he was holding at him, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Youngho raised his eyebrows. _Doyoung won._

“Everyone already knows and I haven’t said a single word.” He reached for a glass and went to the fridge to get some water.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“How long?”

“You mean officially?”

“Never mind, you don’t have to answer that,” He smiled, “After all, who’s the idiot who keeps track of the first friendly interaction he had with another person?”

“I’m sorry?” He drank from his cup.

“What? Did you mark what was the day you guys became friends?” 

Youngho choked.

“I can’t believe you guys even got matching friendship rings.”

Later that night, after a few rounds of Monopoly and Black Stories they decided to watch a movie. Jaehyun and Simyeong sat next to each other on the couch while Youngho and Doyoung decided to sit on the ground. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun whispered next to her, “Look at them.”

Youngho was playing with Doyoung’s hair and Doyoung had his head on his shoulder.

Simyeong gave him a weird look.

“When did you find out?”

“I only confirmed earlier with Johnny,” He sighed, “Friends for a few days and they’re already this cute, how I wish this had happened years ago.”

“Jaehyun,” She took a deep breath, “Please tell me you’re joking, I am literally begging you.”

“About what?”

“I can’t do this anymore.” She said out loud.

“Are we breaking up?” He asked and heard the other two laugh.

“You and you,” She turned on the lights and then pointed at them, “Just tell him. This is too painful, I just can’t.”

“Tell me what?”

“Jae,” Doyoung chuckled, “We’re not friends, we’re dating.”

The three of them attentively scanned Jaehyun’s face and although they all had previously imagined at least twenty different outcomes for this moment, none of them involved him throwing himself on his couch and laughing his lungs out.

“Is he okay?” He pointed at him and asked a bit uneasy.

“Should we call an ambulance?” Youngho suggested.

“I warned you two earlier,” She complained, “If he breaks down you’re gonna find a way to get me a new one.”

“Guys,” Jaehyun said, tears rolling down his face because he laughed too much, “I knew it already.”

The three of them went silent and he laughed even harder.

“Did you _really_ think I didn’t notice you two using me as a mediator to flirt with each other all these years? I was just playing dumb,” He said, still laughing, “I literally gave you the ring, Doyoung.”

“So… Is the bet off?” She asked.

“Actually, technically Doyoung won.”

“Wait,” He stopped laughing, “What bet?”

“Would you look at the time? Me and Doyoung are late.” Youngho, who confidently said it would take at least _four months_ for his friend to start processing his own thoughts, immediately tried to run away.

“Late for what?” Jaehyun asked as he saw his friend getting his and his boyfriend’s coat, preparing to leave.

“ _Uhh…_ ” Youngho stopped his footsteps already in front of the door, then he looked around trying to find a plausible excuse, but he really couldn’t think of anything, or at least not until his eyes stopped on Doyoung, “ _Sex_.” 

Thus, they simply left.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope you enjoyed this, i’m not particularly happy with the ending but i didn’t know how to end it so i just gave up and finished it there i guess
> 
> please be nice to me i do not know what im doing with my life


End file.
